


Celestial Navigation

by livwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Community: HPFT, Death Eaters, Gay Male Character, M/M, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livwrites/pseuds/livwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrosius Yaxley: aspiring Death Eater and lover of all things illicit. Edward Bulstrode: aspiring Auror and lover of books and knowledge.</p><p>They make an unlikely pair, the two of them. When their relationship fails, they go their separate ways, thinking it is the end. But when their paths cross in the First Wizarding War, on opposite sides of the conflict, they find themselves torn as duty meets desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Navigation

They met in the Hog's Head accidentally. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and they had both decided to go and find some peace and quiet. The bar was half full, and despite this the silence was pervasive, the only sound the click of glasses being set down on the bar.

They were two very different-looking boys. While they were both tall, the differences lay in size: Edward Bulstrode was well-built and muscular, with broad shoulders that made him look like he was built like a battering ram. His brown hair was unkempt in appearance, but in a way that suggested that the look was intentional. Ambrosius Yaxley, on the other hand, was slim and lanky. A blond, his hair was long and kept in a ponytail that he tied at the nape of his neck. Where Yaxley was lithe and graceful in his movements Edward was not.

Initially they did not even notice each other. And why should they? At that time, there were other people in the pub and they did not know each other. While both Slytherins, there was a year's difference in age and they both possessed markedly different interests. Aside from casual glances in the common room or at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, they had never talked to each other.

Edward was the first to finish his glass, draining the Firewhiskey with satisfaction and placing it on the counter none too gently, grimacing in disgust at the layer of grime that covered everything. He dug some coins out of his cloak and placed them on the counter, being careful not to touch it. Swinging around his stool to leave, he caught sight of Yaxley. Through the slightly grimy haze of the pub the other boy looked like an Adonis.

Instead of leaving, Edward turned and stared at Yaley, who, feeling like he was being watched, swiveled on his own stool and met his gaze. Without saying anything they drew closer together.

"Edward Bulstrode," Edward said, holding out his hand the way his parents had taught him to do.

"Ambrosius Yaxley," the other responded, taking the hand in a handshake that was firm without being crushing.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little less, um..." Edward looked around, "unsavoury?"

"Gladly," Yaxley replied, staring at the inside of the bar in evident distaste. "Clearly," he said in disgust as soon as they had left, "cheap and quality do not go together."

"Obviously not," Edward said, examining his cloak for grime. Yaxley laughed.

As they walked further from the Hog's Head and deeper into Hogsmeade, their conversation continued. They talked about Hogwarts, life at home (and as they were both wealthy purebloods their experiences were almost identical), and the world in general.

The further they walked, the more the conversation extended, the more convinced each of them was about one thing.

They each felt something, and they hoped that the other felt the same thing. Whether it was a purely physical attraction, or if it had an emotional aspect to it as well, neither of them could say.

As they got closer and closer to Hogwarts they promised to meet again. It was a sign of the times that they had planned to meet at the top of the Astronomy Tower, where no one would see them. They feared the social repurcussions of being outed; not just from Slytherin house but from the entire student body.

*

The meeting date they had set was a week from their initial meeting in the Hog's Head. Both Yaxley and Edward spent their week waiting impatiently for the days to pass. They each had their own circle of friends and didn't see each other during the week, or they would have talked to each other before then and eased the impatience.

The day of their meeting each was restless and uncomfortable in class. Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Potions all seemed incredibly boring when you had something infinitely more interesting to look forward to.

And they did find each other infinitely more interesting than anything else. In their conversation the week before, each had discovered something they thought had been sorely lacking: intelligent conversation, which they had decided no one else could provide.

As they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower and met each other they both sensed a feeling of awkwardness in the air. They had both been looking forward to this for so long that they no longer knew what to say to each other.

Gradually, though, they began to open up to each other, and the shyness and awkwardness disappeared. They were reminded of why they had felt a connection in the first place. The comfort level increased as they talked and revealed more about themselves. Eventually, they ended up leaning against the rail, deep in conversation.

Edward, who was a bit braver than Yaxley, was already deeply attracted to the other boy. While he was the sort of person who fell in love hard and fast, he knew that there was something special, something different, with this time. As the conversation topic shifted to love and relationships, he resolved to find a way to bring it up.

"I've never dated anyone," Yaxley said slowly, looking out at the grounds. The moon was high in the sky and cast its light over everything. "I've been too afraid to. The fact that I'm gay would make it really hard to have a relationship without being stigmatized for it."

"I know," Edward said slowly. "Nobody in my family knows, and I really don't want to know what they would do if they found out. They all hate anybody who's gay and I don't want to tell them. All I want is a normal relationship, just with a boy instead of a girl."

"Me too," Yaxley replied, subtly moving closer to Edward. The other boy noticed immediately and grinned as he slid over himself.

"And right now," Edward said quietly, almost under his breath, "there's really only one person who I'd want to be in a relationship with." He paused. "You."

Yaxley hesitated, and then said, "Honestly, I- I think maybe we should go a bit slower. I mean, I like you too, but we've only known each other for a week."

Edward did his utmost to hide his disappointment. "Okay," he said, turning to look at the grounds. He swallowed and then said, "We should keep coming here, but more often. Or talk to each other in the halls, or something."

Yaxley nodded. "We should."

And they did. Initially, it was awkward, at least for Edward, as he tried to hide his attraction to Yaxley, who had turned him down but not completely. As the weeks passed and it became December the awkwardness had disappeared completely. In its place was desire, stronger than ever, and it existed in the hearts of both Edward and Yaxley.

The day before Christmas, they were outside, leaning against the boathouse. While there was a lot of snow it wasn't particularly cold, so the lake hadn't frozen.

"I really couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas Eve," Yaxley stated, looking out at the water.

"Neither could I." Edward wrapped his arms around himself even though it wasn't cold.

"I would rather spend Christmas Eve with you than with anyone else," Yaxley said, standing closer to Edward.

Edward turned to look at him. "I think I would rather spend Christmas itself with you as well," he said softly. He leaned closer to Yaxley, who wrapped his arms around him as their lips brushed together.


End file.
